RoyEd 100 prompts
by Animeanimator
Summary: 100 prompts about our favorite pipsqueak and mini-skirt obsessed Colonel
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**(( Ok so thanks to kathrieroid on i am going to be doing a 100 themes challange for you guys while i try and transfer all my files to my computer at my dad's house and onto google docs I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or the challange ))  
** _Italics- Alphonse_

 **Bold- Mustang**

 _ **Bold Italics- Edward**_ **  
prompt 1: Introduction**

Edward stared at the clock with a groan. It read 6:00 a.m. "Ugh, Monday already." The blonde got up from his bed and let out a sigh, grabbing his hair brush and combing the tangles from his bed head. Edward walked down the strains to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and did his normal routine and such. His breakfast was a bowl of Frosted Flakes and a blueberry muffin with water.

This was how mornings went for Edward Elric. He lived alone so of course he had no one to bother him. He didn't know that his life would change once he met his new boss. Roy Mustang. Ed's phone dinged, informing he had a text no doubt. It was from his younger brother Alphonse Elric  
" _Hey Ed, you excited for your new job?"_

Ed sighed when he read the text.

" _**As ready as i can ever be"**_

" _Nonsense! You will do fine!"_

" _**Easy for you to say! You have a job already!"**_

Edward sighed and turned off his phone, ignoring whatever text his brother sent back to retaliate. He had to think about the day ahead, not spend time arguing with his brother. He finished his breakfast and finished getting ready.

By the time Edward was done getting ready he had another 15 minutes to get to his first day of work. After what felt like forever, Ed made it to the office in time. He looked at the receptionist, whose name was Riza, and she told him he was to meet Roy in his office for a brief meeting.

Needless to say after that meeting Ed refused to work anywhere else.


	2. Chapter 2: Complicated

( Alright more Roy/Ed fluff...yay...i have no clue how i'm supposed to do this but eh)

Chapter 2: Complicated

Edward stared at the mission report in front of him. "Um, what is this?" His golden eyes locked with dark black ones. "A Misson report, What does it look like Fullmetal." Ed shooks his head trying to clear his mind for a moment, before he punched that smug look right off Mustang's face. "No I know that you idiot. I mean what is this even for!" Ed was having a hard time grasping this whole situation. It was just...hard. "That dosen't clarify what you mean, Fullmetal." Edward was getting upset now. "Don't play dumb with me!" he snaps and Mustang just smirks. "It means just what it says Fullmetal." he replied, his voice cool and sopisticated. Edward growled. This was just...complicated that's what it was, he couldn't even get the words to form correctly in his mind. Yea it was just complicated...Mustang was to comaplicated to understand. Ed sighs, grabs his mission report and storms off. He would get him back one day.


	3. Chapter 3: Making History

Chapter 3: Making History

Edward stared at the ground. His golden eyes dull as he let the rain hit him. _Drip! Drop!_ Each drop Edward's face and reminded him of how depressing his life really was. Roy stared at the young State Alchemist through his window. ' _He's going to learn soon.'_ He told himself, making sure not to dabble in Edwards personal life was one thing. But watching depression eat away at the young boy was another. Roy got up, grabbed his coat and sighed putting it on and walking outside. " Fullmetal, you're going to get sick if you stay out here any longer." Roy said firmly as he walked up to the Alchemist. Edward kept his gaze on the ground, not saying a word. " Fullmetal." Roy said once more. " Are you really going to sulk like this! Edward Elric What happened to getting your brother his body back!" Roy sighed but his eyes lit up a bit as Ed lifted his head to look at him. " It's not possible…." he said softly, his voice in the verge of breaking. "What of course it is! YOU always say so! Make good on your promise Edward!" Ed stayed silent and Mustang growled. " Fullmetal you could be the first to ever find a Philosopher Stone! You're not giving up on making history yet!" Edward blinked at the Colonel and stared for a moment. Roy could see the fire return return to the young kids eyes.

"You're right" Edward said firmly " I'm not giving up now someone has to get Alphonse his body back it's going to be me! I made a promise and I'm going to make sure I make good on it!" he says and Roy smirked. Yea this kid was in the edge of making history.


	4. Chapter 4: Rivalry

Chapter 4: Rivalry

Edward growled at Roy, his golden eyes filled with anger. How dare he call him short! " WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC, MINIATURE, ULTRA FLEA WHO CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN BY A MICROSCOPE ON THE HIGHEST POWER YOU JERK!" Roy just chuckles at the kids rant and rests his elbows on his desk. " Why you Edward." he replied smugly. Edward growled, yes this was part of their rivalry, this bickering amongst superior and subordinate. " Why you-"

Ed got cut off by the unmistakable _cling! Clang! Cling! Clang!_ Of ,who couldn't only be recognized as his younger brother, Alphonse. Ed whipped around only to be fact to face with his brother. " Oh…..hey Al…." Ed chuckles nervously. ' _Note to self: never lie to Al about a report with Mustang again'_ he grimly told himself. " Brother, Where have you been?" Al questions. If he had his body back it wouldn't be an understatement to say he was glaring at his older brother.

"Oh, I'm just…...uh….." Ed was dead out of excuses. " Well, brother?" Al stared at him and Ed felt a bit nervous. " I'm sorry Al….." he squeaked and Al just nodded " Hurry up then, Brother." Edward nodded " I'll be there in a second Al." he says and watches ands his younger brother leaves. Roy, who had been watching the whole thing unfold, was smirking. " So Fullmetal, what was that about?" Ed growled and glared at him. " Shut up!"

 **Ok so I know I haven't updated anything since forever but I've been busy with school and junk and I've been really uninspired to write but I promise I'll hopefully get at least 5-10 wrote this week or next week because I don't have much school that I need to work on and I finally got docs. On my tablet which is pretty much what I use most of the time**


	5. Chapter 5: Unbreakable

Chapter 5: Unbreakable

Edward stared at the blank ground, ' _Oxygen, carbon, magnesium, all of it…..the whole lot makes up this world...Al, Winry, Pinako, all of us….we die and become a part of this world….the circle of life.'_ He thinks bitterly, gripping the paper he was holding tightly. " Why!" he snaps, his shoulders tense. ' _this whole world is part of your life, Fullmetal do you really think living like this is going to help your case any!'_ Ed scoffs " Easy for you to say Colonel." Ed says miserably. Ed looks at the sky, his golden eyes reflecting the golden orange horizon. ' _Al...are you watching me…'_ he wonders tears forming in his eyes, blurring his vision. ' _Why did you leave?'_ Ed sits down in the ground knees digging into his chest as he pulled them closer. ' _There's no such thing as a painless lesson, they just don't exist ,sacrifices are necessary, but if you can endure that pain and overcome it, you proved you have a heart strong enough to overcome an obstacle, yeah a heart made Fullmetal.'_ the words rang in his head as he recalled that fateful day he got his younger brother's body back, but as he thought back to it he realized, the once unbreakable Fullmetal was broken.

 **This was short…..and depressing in case you were wondering Al is dead….and I song know why I killed him off really**


	6. Chapter 6: Obsession

Chapter 6: Obsession

Mustang smirked at his subordinate, the smirk turning into an evil smile after a while. Meanwhile Edward was enraged. Seriously, after 4 years in the military this is what he gets! Why yes, Edward had the guts to kill Mustang then and there. Why? You may ask. Well the answer is simple. He was wearing a short red and black skirt that went up about mid thigh and a red t shirt that uncovered almost all of his lower stomach. Mustang had said he was acting as a ' model' for the new military uniforms…..yea right...and what military uniform was like this! Were the girls going to flirt with the enemies now? He knew Mustang had a mini skirt obsession but really this is just….sad. " In case you hadn't forgotten Colonel, I'm not a girl!" Edward snapped angrily and Roy smirked. " Well you seem short enough to be one Fullmetal." He replied smugly, if Ed wasn't in the situation he was in he would promptly punch Roy in the face. " What, no rant today Fullmetal?" His commanding officer asked with a smug look. Edward growled " If it was in a different situation you'd have a broken nose" he growls. Yes Roy Mustang had two big obsessions

1\. Miniskirts

2\. Making Edward mad

And Edward hated them both with a burning passion.

(( sorry about about the lack of updates I've been busy as can be and Christmas Break just started so hopefully I can update more ))


End file.
